


Smiles Easy to Recognize

by angelusmusicorum



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelusmusicorum/pseuds/angelusmusicorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from tumblr: Can you do the flash soulmate number 5. Where "Flash" shows up but under it is a little "B" because I think it'll be cute for the reader to be confused until she meets them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiles Easy to Recognize

**Author's Note:**

> Check it out at grantgustinimagines at tumblr!  
> Key is: (Y/F/D) - your favorite drink  
> (Y/F/N) - Your first name  
> (Y/F/N/I) -Your first name initial  
> (N/D/P) - drink place name

Everyone had a soulmate, and thankfully, everyone was born with their soulmate’s name tattooed somewhere on their body. Yours was on your collarbone, written in beautiful cursive; your soulmate’s name was frustratingly just the letter ‘B’. Your parents were perplexed as you were at the oddness of the situation and you couldn’t help but wonder if their name was really B or did the tattoo just fail to complete your soulmate’s name.

 

With no answer to everyone’s persistent questions, you were raised without very much information on soulmates.

 

“Y _ ou’ll know when you meet them, sweetie.”  _ was something your parents always said whenever you asked. Nothing else, nothing more so you stopped asking. 

 

You grew up quiet and reserved, a contrast to the other people who were hyper due to the easiness of their soulmate’s name.

 

Sure, you dated. There were so many people who rebelled the purpose of a soulmate declaring that they would face the world by choice not fate… Only to fall in love with their soulmate. 

 

While you wouldn't waste your days away waiting for your soulmate, you wouldn't just ignore their entire existence as well. So you decided to move out of your dingy town to Central City. The whole city seemed like a place that held beginnings and, quite frankly, the impossible.

 

_ ‘Maybe it was a mistake moving to Central City..’  _ You thought as you were picked up and carried away by an obvious Maniac. He set you in a circle of bystanders and glared at you when you tried to make a break for it. You wondered how on earth you got into this mess.

 

You were just out getting Y/F/D when you all of a sudden noticed a lightbolt struck a car and a suspicious man who then carried you off. Well.. Guess you won't be getting that drink for a while now.

 

He laughed manically, raising his arms in the air as if that would cause Hell to raise. A crowd looked on horrified at the sight.

 

The Maniac (because what else could you call him?) yelled loudly, his voice making you grimace since it sounded similar to nails on a chalkboard, “Give me the money or the girl gets struck by lighting!”

 

_ ‘Really? Was this dude on drugs?’  _  Although you supposed that could be why he needed the money.

 

This was the third time this month that you have been held hostage and each and every time you had to be by a damsel in (minor) distress. Well you were sick of it. All you wanted was some Y/F/D but  **no** . Gods forbid that you get even one sip. 

 

Your eye twitched in annoyance before you spun around sharply on your heel. 

 

The Maniac practically growled in disapproval, “I  **told** you not to move!” 

 

Your hands were placed on your hips, signaling the spitfire about to come out. “You didn't tell me to do anything! You didn't say anything unless you count you twerking those ugly ass eyebrows at me. Besides I'm not going to take orders from someone who isn't even smart enough to see that there isn’t even a cloud in a sky to storm! “ 

 

You had observed the area earlier and noticed that there wasn’t anything to light on fire and keep yourself burning so you weren't in any real danger. It was a shame you didn't notice the glint in his eyes after you insulted him or the flick of his hands and the crowd screaming.

 

You felt a gust of wind, your hair brushing along your face as you saw a lighting bolt come out from the previously clear sky. You were quickly transported far away from the spot, letting you watch the spot that you stood at be hit by the bolt. 

 

“Wait here.” The Scarlet Speedster’s familiar vibrating voice said as he sped off and did his superhero thing, defeating the Maniac, bringing him somewhere, before rushing back to you. 

 

You smirked at him, quirking your eyebrow up at his nonchalantly rested hand against the bark of a nearby tree as he leaned his weight against it, “So what was it this time?”

 

You could sense the smile in his voice despite how warped it sounded, “Oh you know, metahuman, can control lighting. Wanted some money. The usual.” 

 

“Definitely the usual.” You nodded your head seriously though he knew you were being sarcastic, “I got kidnapped again, got saved by the oh-so-brave and handsome” You clasped your hands together and batted your eyes like in the movies, making him laugh, “-Flash again. Just the everyday normal thing.” 

 

He smiled, “Handsome? How do you know I’m handsome?”

 

You snorted, “With a smile like that? You’re definitely a heartbreaker, buddy.”

 

He laughed and you smiled despite yourself. You spent a couple of minutes in silence with yourself looking along everywhere but him; though thankfully it wasn’t anything awkward. You were about to say goodbye before you heard a slight gasp and felt a small little throbbing at your collarbone. 

 

Turning your head to look at him, you noticed his gaze directed to your collarbone. You were wearing a low-cut shirt so your soulmate tattoo was visible. You rested your hand on your waist, “What?” 

 

He stepped closer, suddenly turning more serious than you’ve ever seen him in the two months you’ve been kidnapped, “What’s your name?” You were so focused on his eyes that you didn’t notice that he had stopped vibrating his voice.

 

“Y/F/N”

 

He sucked in a deep breath before he placed his hand on his other wrist, pulling off his glove. Confused, you grasped his hand and shook it. He shook his head and gently whispered, “Look at it.” 

 

So you did. 

 

Right on his wrist was a beautiful cursive of the letter ‘Y/F/N/I’. He gasped again and you knew, as he pulled you into a hug that he was your soulmate. You didn’t know what to do besides to bury your head into the crook of his neck before he let you down again, grasping your shoulders to look in your eyes. 

 

You blushed, and adverted them, suddenly meek, “H-Hi..” 

 

He tucked a loose lock of your hair behind your ear, smiling, “Hi.”

 

“I-I don’t understand- It’s a B but you’re the Flash so-” 

 

He laughed, “That’s not actually my name, you do know that right?” 

 

“It’s not?”

 

“Oh God, you actually did!” 

 

You punched him in the shoulder with a half hearted scowl, “Hey! People have had weirder names.”

 

He shook his head, smiling brightly down at you. 

 

“So what is your actual name, ‘B’?”

“Well, Y/F/N, it’s actually Bartholomew.” Your nose scrunched up and he laughed just as you tried to mask your distaste for it, “But I go by Barry.” 

 

You let out a relieved sigh before grasping his hand again, shaking it, “Nice to meet you, Barry.”  

 

“It’s nice to meet you too, Y/F/N.” 

 

“So, Barry.. After all that rescuing, I figure the least I could do is buy you a drink to thank you.” 

 

Another beautiful smile. 

 

“I’ll take you up on that offer, beautiful.” 

 

You beamed at him, “Great. Meet me at N/D/P after you change into something less Flashy.” You winked.

 

He nodded before speeding away. You whistled along your way to the shop, truly happy for once in the longest time. 

 

~

At the shop, you had found a smiling  brunet man bouncing nervously in front of the store and you nearly grinned as you took him in. He was handsome and dorky, and  **your** soulmate. You walked towards him with slow deliberate steps. You almost chuckled when you noticed that he didn’t notice you because of his nervousness. 

 

_ ‘What a cutie..’ _

 

You leaned up on your tiptoes and grasped him by the shirt, pulling him down before pressing your lips against his. He froze for a second, recognized you, and relaxed, wrapping his arms around you. 

 

Your grasp on his shirt had loosened during the kiss and simply rested against his chest. Your forehead rested against his, both of your lips quirked in a smile. His chest rose and fell in shallow breathes, “How did you know it was me?”

 

Your other hand fell on his cheek gently, caressing it, “I’d recognize that smile anywhere, Barry.”


End file.
